


500 Miles

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles

Kate smirks when the Doctor finally stirs, noting his bemusement. He looks confused and yet, she can’t help but love this.

“You walked to me… why? Why not just use the TARDIS?”

The Doctor smiles, then begins to teasingly hum the song, his voice light as he repeats the song lyrics.

“But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door…”

“You collapsed on my doorstep… Father would never let us live that down…”

The Doctor smiles, unable to stop himself stroking Kate’s cheek before he speaks softly.

“Alistair would have been so proud of you…”

“He wouldn’t…”

“He would.”

The Doctor frowns then adds.

“I am… as it happens.”

Kate laughs then, low and soft.

“High praise from a timelord.”

“Aye well, I appear to be your timelord.”


End file.
